The subject matter herein relates generally to cable connectors.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based connectors that permit communication, such as between host equipment and external devices, are known. These connectors can be pluggably connected to other connectors to provide flexibility in system configuration. These connectors are generally constructed to established standards for size and compatibility. For example, the connector may conform to a Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP), a derivative thereof, or similar standard, such as, SFP+, XFP, CFP, GBIC, QSFP, XENPAK, PON, X2. These various standards have data transmission requirements. For example, the XFP and QSFP standards require that the electronic connectors be capable of transmitting data at high rates, such as 10 Gbps (Gigabits per second). As the signal transmission rates increase, the circuitry and/or the wiring within the connector generates larger amounts of electromagnetic radiation at shorter wavelengths and higher energy. The high-energy electromagnetic radiation increases the likelihood that electromagnetic radiation may escape through openings in the connector. For example, the connector may include an opening at one end to allow a cable to pass therethrough. Electromagnetic radiation may escape through such an opening. Adjacent connectors, and/or other foreign electrical components outside of the electrical connector, such as the host equipment and the external devices, may experience interference as a result of the electromagnetic radiation. This electromagnetic interference (EMI) can degrade the quality and/or performance of the electrical components or the connector.
A need remains for a cable connector having reduced leakage of electromagnetic radiation.